Various systems are known for carrying cameras or the like, which involve fastening the object to be carried, e.g. over the shoulder or in a rucksack on the back, but have the drawback of requiring a long time to take the camera out, thereby preventing quick shooting in unforeseen situations.
Other devices for fastening to the body by means of belt, straps and the like have the drawback of not keeping the camera still, with the risk of damage due to movement.